


my oath to you is eternal

by 991102



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, daniel is euigeon here because i said so, daniel is his knight, joseon era, seongwoo is the king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: despite being the king of joseon, seongwoo can only give euigeon his heart





	my oath to you is eternal

**Author's Note:**

> hi loves i posted this on my twitter already but uhhhh why not post it here too

“It’s late, Knight Kang. You should have retired to your quarters by now, no?” 

 

Euigeon chuckles, wide grin stretched across his lips as he bows before the older, lowering his eyes in respect for a moment before allowing them to rise and linger on the familiar slopes of Seongwoo’s face. The knight shrugs, “I missed you.” 

 

Seongwoo’s shoulders are tensed, conflict clear on his features and the older looks so  _ small _ , so  _ vulnerable _ despite all the odds; despite the lavish palace he calls home; despite the blood red robes draped over his shoulders; despite the crown that sits snug on his raven locks; despite being perched upon the throne of Joseon. 

 

Seongwoo and Euigeon are but a year apart in age but when atop the throne, the king appears far older; the weight of an entire empire was dropped onto his shoulders before the kingdom could even think to hold his coming of age ceremony following the former king’s sudden illness. 

 

_ “The King is dead! Long live the King!” _

 

The throne shall never be empty; the kingdom shall never be without a monarch. 

 

It is the duty of the crown prince to fill the place of the former king without a single inadequacy. 

 

There is no time to mourn; there is no time to adjust. 

 

Seongwoo’s once dewy skin is now dull, bright eyes now jaded, youth taken before its time. 

 

Euigeon wants nothing more than to close the distance between them and hold Seongwoo in his embrace.

 

“I will be wed before the next new moon.” 

 

Euigeon nods, “Eunuch Yoon has informed me, Your Majesty.”

 

The throne room is lit by a mere torch, the light of the fire flickering and throwing shadows onto Seongwoo’s skin. 

 

Euigeon finds it fascinating how even in such a state, the king is still the most beautiful being he has ever laid eyes on. 

 

Seongwoo holds Euigeon’s stare with a kind of intensity that could only ever be fit for a king; a piercing stare that screams authority. 

 

“I can take concubines, but you; you are different.” 

 

The corner of Euigeon’s lips twitch and he cocks a brow, “You are right, Your Majesty.” Euigeon grins now, teasing, “I am different.” 

 

Seongwoo regards Euigeon with a long stare, eyes lingering on his face, as if tracing and retracing the knight’s features. 

 

Euigeon watches him carefully and he notices two things; Seongwoo appears stoic but his eyes are pooling with tears. 

 

“Do not come to me again.” Seongwoo fixes his posture, hands splayed over the blood red of his robes. “I will have a carriage prepared for you at the palace gates by dawn.” 

 

“I won’t leave you.”

 

“ _ You will! _ ” Seongwoo hisses, clenched fists shaking in his lap as he addresses Euigeon with cold eyes. “Our love,  _ my _ love, will cost you your life.”

 

Euigeon doesn’t waver. He had expected this of Seongwoo; he had expected Seongwoo to lash out; to bribe him with grand estates and titles; to try to scare him away with lofty threats if all else failed. 

 

Euigeon had expected it all; he had known this would be the outcome, and yet, Euigeon could never find it in himself to look the other way. 

 

The knight nods, “You are right, Your Majesty.” 

 

Seongwoo scoffs, lean figure quivering, hot tears streaming down his pale cheeks and Euigeon strides forward, crouching before the throne; before his lover. 

 

Euigeon cradles Seongwoo’s face, impossibly gentle when he wipes at the older’s tears, kissing away the tear tracks. “I love you. You love me.” Euigeon breathes the words against Seongwoo’s skin, heart aching and tearing into two when Seongwoo sniffles again. “Isn’t that enough, my love?” 

 

Seongwoo leans back, just enough to look at the younger’s face and hold his stare, “I will be the death of you, Euigeon.”

 

The words are a mere mumble against Euigeon’s palm as Seongwoo leans into his touch, but they hold enough weight to knock the air out of Euigeon’s lungs.

 

Seongwoo moves from the younger’s reach, breaking all contact. 

 

Euigeon recognizes the action from the many, many times the king has done it before. 

 

Seongwoo is giving him a choice. 

 

“Are you really so willing to lose your head for me?” 

 

Euigeon looks at Seongwoo now, as beautiful as ever beneath the light of the fire,  _ his _ Seongwoo; kind, gracious, the righteous monarch of the Joseon dynasty, the boy he has been in love with since he was fifteen years old. 

 

_ Yes. _

 

“Your Majesty, I swore my life to you six years ago.” Euigeon takes a hold of Seongwoo’s hands and brings them to his lips, pressing a kiss onto each knuckle, 

 

_ “My oath to you is eternal.” _

**Author's Note:**

> and here we are at the end ; i hope the very short ride was worthwhile 
> 
> thank you for reading ! kudos and comments are always appreciated ! if you want to contact me you can find me here on twitter [@applewooj](https://twitter.com/applewooj) or on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/applewooj) if you prefer to stay anon !


End file.
